Jack Williams
Jack Williams is a Canadian Born British wrestler. Birth (1-18) James "Jack" Charles Williams was born on January 25, 1982 in Toronto Ontario Canada though he was born in Canada he is only part Canadian as he is a British person. James was raised normally and attended St. Edwards school and was a very behaved and was a great football player (Soccer). He was sent to an American wrestling academy to train he had never wrestled before and wanted to try it out. His first match was against Joey Scott in a normal fight but as he went to his room the three toughest wrestling teens there Brian Danielson Chris Daniels and Joey Scott who he lost to approached him and attacked him lucky him as his two cousins were there and were a tag team Williams Gang and chased and batteld them outside of the area and when he got up he saw them get attacked and went to help them. this is his cousins Chris And Tyler they are twins. As they were feuding the AWA decided to make a tag team division making tag teams affective Williams, Chris and Tyler formed the Williams Gang. Danielson, Daniels and Scott formed The Mafia.It was a six man elimination match and the winning team would be sent to an American wrestling area where they would be scouted by talent scouts. TRANING He started wrestling as a trainee in 2000 at 18 as Jack Williams he was very talented and lasted 6 years there then he signed to a big time show. He wrestled as a Heel and made a big success capturing the Youth Championship a few months after he debuted he then was placed in a feud with fan favriote TJ Jefferson they had many matches and there biggest match was a steel cage match and it was the biggest rate that his company had ever had in a match they were tripled there salary and received 20 thousand a week getting 540 thousand a year!. He was in a stable known as The All Stars where they mock and attack young jobbers injuring them Williams had made friends with the jobbers and found out that the All Stars were going to raid them and attack them and making sure they would break one bone in every jobber! Williams was so cross and told the boss and Williams hired a huge strech limos and got the jobbers out in time with him he sent a call to the All Stars this was what he sent in a voice mail *Hey guys its Will i guess you are wondering why i didn't show up to get the jobbers and they weren't there because i was angry and all those limos had the guys in them so i quit and i want to face you in a gauntlet match the jobbers arent jobbers they are Super Stars he faced them in a gauntlet and won beating them all. He was offered a LDN Capital Wrestling contract in the UK and accepted. LDN Wrestling (2008-Present) (Return To England) He made his British wrestling return to LDN wrestling and debuted against Sean King a cocky Australian and beat him in less than twenty five seconds!. He defeated Kendo Nagasaki for the LDN World Title it was a huge upset for Nagasaki!. He is celebrating in his home in London and is preparing for his first defence against Dominator. Entrance Themes *Down With The Sickness - Disturbed *'Pyscho' - Puddle Of Mudd Finishing Moves *'Crusher' (Torture Rack) *'The Krusher' (Argentine Neckbreaker)